


欲谷 番外篇1

by SapphireLouvre



Category: K-pop
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLouvre/pseuds/SapphireLouvre
Kudos: 98





	欲谷 番外篇1

一路驾车回酒店的路上，文星伊总是时不时侧头看看金容仙在干什么，手机里在玩些什么，她没兴致跟自己说话时就搞些小动作引起她注意，比如动动脸颊肉，打打肩膀什么的。

“干嘛”

“看看你在干什么呢”

“别看我了，专心驾驶”

“你在和谁聊天”

“奶奶”  
“我说我们后天回去”

“喔~”  
“她一定很想我”

“没有”  
“她更想我”

文星伊鼓了鼓腮帮子，  
“太偏心了”

“嗯哼”

金容仙戴着闪闪发亮的16克拉满圈钻钻戒，伸手凑到文星伊脸前，像是在炫耀，

“好看吗”

她嫁给了爱情，这世上最宠爱她的文星伊，幸福中的她肆无忌惮控场主导地位，

文星伊握住了她的手，笑着轻轻地放在嘴边吻着手背，

“好看”

“什么时候买的啊”

“买？这可买不到”  
“一周前订的，上午骗你找洗手间的时候去取的”

车子开进了酒店地下停车场，在光影交替的白炽灯下金容仙那只手慢慢地挑了挑文星伊的下巴，耳朵。

“那你一周前就预谋好咯”

随后一路向下探去，顺着领口，一排排扣子，抓着皮带的边缘扯弄。

文星伊低头看了看跨间快被解开的皮带，左手连忙扣住了她的拉扯，

“不是叫我专心驾驶吗”

“你开呗”  
“我玩我的”

“玩？”

金容仙一听上午她溜出去，虽然说去拿戒指，醋味还是大起，她又想起那么多女孩看她的人，和文星伊那副吊儿郎当看别人的风流样子。

“嗯，这样玩”

金容仙一边看着难忍的文星伊，一边指尖撩划，沿着她底下那根软软的东西轮廓揉动。  
文星伊突然加紧了双腿，受不了血液向下集中的压迫感。

文星伊赶紧随便找了个角停，迫不及待解开安全带，凑到金容仙跟前想亲她的脸，却被她无情地推开。

“下车吧”

“啊？！”  
文星伊诧异不已，那她刚刚挑逗的意义在哪儿，这股子欲火活生生被憋回去了。

“你啊什么？”

“行…”

文星伊下车后，金容仙把项链摘下来故意掉在副驾驶座前，顺便撕开抑制剂，卷起来丢在一边。

她看她还没下车，便给她开门，却迎面扑来一股强郁的信息素味，金容仙用一种极其勾引的眼神咬着手指，捂着下面分开双腿，

“项链掉了”  
“太黑找不见呢…”

文星伊吞咽了口口水，深吸了口气带上门，金容仙的修长细腿搭在前板上，今天她穿了黑丝，文星伊被圈在腿间，在狭小的空间里。

向上望去整个身体都清晰地展现在眼前，还没解安全带的金容仙胸部正好被勒地分开两个团，她坏坏地拉紧安全带，将那好看的胸型更加凸显，暗暗的灯光下更添了几分魅惑。

文星伊的呼吸声明显粗重了些，用双手扶住金容仙的腰部，侧着头从脚踝慢慢吻至大腿根，细碎的吻让金容仙轻哼了一声，不由自主地动了动。

“找到了吗…”

“嗯？……还没”

文星伊已经埋进了金容仙的两腿裙底之间，用鼻尖轻触着温润的娇嫩，惹得她轻微地颤栗着。

那熟悉的香腻气味让文星伊欲火缠身，解开她的安全带，直接放倒了座位，骑在她下半身上深吻着她，金容仙也绷不住矜持，焦急地闭着眼睛伸出舌尖，脱文星伊的外套，无论什么时候被她侵袭的感觉都是美好的，本能的反应去抓那根已经硬了不少的东西。

二人的互相含着对方的舌头吸吮着，不停打转舔舐，金容仙把拉链拉下，将手伸进裤子里套弄着挺立的热情，但还是不够硬。

文星伊将膝盖顶在她两腿之间，金容仙抱着她的后背蹭着下面，有些委屈地的表情咬着她Alpha的耳朵。

“你给我脱…”

那渴望的诉求在她咽喉中只有柔情万种的娇喃，文星伊嘴边露出坏笑，  
“金容仙你等不及了是吗”

“是………”

极其微弱的声音应答了一句，内裤黏着的液体快渗出黑丝上了，文星伊的热气一边呼在她脖子上，一边用中指摸了摸裙底下的热穴，在差不多那里的位置转圈抚摸，金容仙咬着牙强忍着快感来袭，不一会比刚刚还要湿一大片，已经有些剔莹的东西粘在手指上了，她又加了一根，更快速地磨着肉片。

金容仙面色潮红，解着胸前的扣子，

“别弄我了…难受……”  
“想做…”  
“进来……”

文星伊又掰开了几分双腿，让她原本就慵懒靠在真皮椅子上的身体下滑，褪去了下半身所有衣物，隐秘的森林暴露在空气之中，Omega不由自主地用肢体语言表达着自己想要。

只要看着她这副模样文星伊就觉得开心，想不厌其烦地挑逗她，只用了菇头抵着潮湿不堪地花蕊，借着小河流，上下在穴口挪动，将顶部位置打湿，一碰那个柔软就变得坚硬笔直起来。

“好烦……”

金容仙忍不住又主动将身子移下去一点，粉色圆头直接就滑进来了，一点点被占据，文星伊想逗她的理智瞬间断裂，理智不能吃，但是可以吃身下的妻子。

开餐品尝可口的小白兔，不给金容仙任何声张的机会一个挺身插入，金容仙的上衣半敞着，另一半裸露着胸罩，锁骨精致诱人，还有附带的一点点汗珠。

“宝贝，你知道么，你现在的样子真的很美”

Omega听的到，可是没有力气回应，软着身子接受抽插。

Alpha用下身给了她最为直接的答案，挺动的腰部一次次深入体内，带着她又回到刚刚没滑下来的椅子位置，只要她想要随时都能给，她说不要停那就要cao着她到地老天荒。

“啊…啊啊……嗯……”  
“慢点…有点大……”

糜烂的声音充斥在整个车内，娇喘声更为妩媚动人。

车子随着她们的冲撞动作跟着摇动，不断提醒着金容仙和文星伊现在是在车上，而且是在半夜空无一人的停车场某一角做着这档事。

金容仙的紧致不断收缩，听着变调的声音文星伊知道她找准敏感点了，不停地向里面肉粒凸着的那个部位顶撞，金容仙越喊越大声，就连车外都听得见，

“就是那……”  
“不要…嗯~……”

文星伊嗅着她露着的香肩，俘获着痴迷地插弄，她们分享着彼此每一分因自己而燃起的欲感。

只有她能让她欲罢不能，再深入一点就更好了，Alpha的东西变得越来越粗，快感愈发浓烈，此刻脑海中只有射进去的想法，不断急速的插入让结合处越来越缩小，

“容…我好爱你……真的好爱…”

“嗯…我也……”  
“星啊…我快到了…再快点………”

文星伊已经够快了，她夹得太紧了，整根都被粘腻感咬得死死的。  
她又发动了一丝力气抽插了十几下，突然间她们的神经滞留在同一处高点，最后的一下实在难忍，控制不住的白液全射在Omega体内，那高潮顶点的快感让金容仙的叫声又到了新的程度，淫-/*荡地宣泄着全身颤抖的快乐。

文星伊的分身堵在洞里将金容仙的小腹涨得满满的，又故意插了一下让里面的液体流得更深些。

高潮后的Omega被多插一下都是敏感，她撒娇地推弄着文星伊，  
“啊西…快出去……”

“怎么又让我出去了？不是进去吗”

“讨厌…星~”  
“快出去嘛”

金容仙已经明白了在做的时候文星伊只吃她软的这套，越软越管用，不然受苦的只有自己，经营婚姻的方针要时常互换角色。

文星伊退出去后的穴口渗了几滴白色东西出来，她捡起副驾驶下的项链和两个人的衣服，先帮爱人轻轻擦着下面，给她穿上裙子。

金容仙向后仰去，拿提包，

“等一下”  
“你先别穿”

“怎么了？”  
“还想在这？回去先吧”

从包里拿出了卷尺子，看着还在挺立的分身，不怀好意地撸了两下，

“其实…我一直想知道……”  
“它是不是真的变大了”

文星伊突然正经，坐在前板上用裤子掩着下面，

“……？”  
“你要干什么？”  
“设计师都随身带尺子的吗”

“是的”  
“星~”

“等等等等！”  
“那你也不知道以前的啊”

两个人争夺着裤子，

“差不多？能约估出来？”

“等下…”  
“好奇怪！”

“没事我不告诉别人”

金容仙低头用尺子量着Alpha的腺体长度，一脸认真，像在工作时计量尺寸时的专注，

“好了没啊！！”

“还没…看不清……”  
“这是几啊…”  
“xx算长吗”

“当然！”

“那直径我再量一下…”

“够了金容仙！”

“量一下嘛～”

“那我等下也要量你胸围和臀围！！”

“嘘”  
“知道了，先量你的”


End file.
